The Protector of the Jewel
by AiAsura0099
Summary: As time passes after the death of a priest and a prince, time now goes to the modern world where both were reincarnated with the priest's reincarnation holding legendary Jewel within him. Will the prince and their comrades be able to protect them until the end? DISCLAIMER! I don't own cfv and Inuyasha! Kaichi
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! This is a new story! I hope everyone will enjoy this story as much as the last one! Without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

It was after the Japan Circuit with Q4 having complete wins. They were at the roof of the stage as Takuto told them the story of Cray before everyone gathered together and the gate to Cray was opened and they were transported there. Aichi looked around.

 _" I don't like this feeling..."_ Aichi thought

" Let's proceed forward. Don't you want to save your clan?" Misaki ask

" Y-Yes!"

The three proceeded forward as they saw the other teams beside them but they were suddenly stopped by Leon as Takuto appeared in front of them.

" What are you doing?" Takuto ask

" It's simple. You people aren't the leaders that Cray needs. That person is me alone, Leon Souryu!" Leon said

" Leon-kun?"

" I'm afraid that Shadow Paladin, Kagero and Royal Paladin will not be coming back. Ever..." Leon said

" What the meaning of this?" Takuto ask

" Aqua Force must be the clan that leads Cray. Then the Souryu people will once again rule the Seven Seas and dictate orders to the world! That is my wish. It's the fervent wish of my kin! The wind doesn't blow on you. You're not taking one more step. The final stage ends here!" Leon said

" Leon-kun?"

" Weren't you listening? The final stage is a fight to free Cray!" Kamui said

" Unfortunately, my true reason for participating in the Vanguard Fight Circuit was to thwart your plan. The Souryu people are going to regain their power and reign over the world. For that grand purpose, Royal Paladin, Kagero, and Shadow Paladin must be sacrificed, sealed away for eternity." Leon said

" You made a deal with them?" Takuto ask

" That's right. By drawing on their power, Aqua Force will come back." Leon said

" What does that mean?" Misaki ask

" Leon Souryu offered them Royal Paladin, Kagero, and Shadow Paladin in exchange for bringing back Aqua Force." Takuto explained

" Leon-kun sold Royal Paladin and the others to the enemy?" Aichi said

" Whether you did it to save your own clan or not, by selling off other clans, you've betrayed all clans... all fighters!" Takuto exclaimed

" How dare you?! You're the one who used all of us when it was convenient to you, Takuto Tatsunagi! I refuse to be your pawn!" Leon said angrily then black mist surrounded him...

" Not only the return of Aqua Force, but your own body...!" Takuto exclaimed

" My ancient clan... resurrect Aqua Force. In order for the Souryu people to once more become the supreme rulers of the world, I'm willing to make any sacrifice." Leon continued

" I won't let you!" Takuto said and his Psyqualia glowed in his eyes

" It's wind is blowing on me. Don't for one minute think Cray's warriors can stop me when they've been stripped of their power!" Leon said

Black mist surrounded Takuto and then he collapsed on the floor and they ran to help him.

" What just happened, Brother?!" Kamui ask

" I don't know..." Aichi replied

" He must... be stopped..." Takuto said

Kai sensed danger immediately and dashed over to Aichi when he saw a black mist approaching him.

" Aichi, look out!" Kai shouted

He pulled him out of the way, just in time when the mist had tried to take hold of him.

" Kai-kun?"

" That was the same black mist that took Takuto's power! What were you trying to do?!" Kai ask

Leon smirked as black mist approached them at a tremendous speed and sliced open Aichi's side as blood spilled out while something dropped out. Kai caught Aichi just as he was about to fall.

" Aichi!"

" Brother!"

" I-I'm alright..." Aichi said

Aichi released the hand covering the wound to check on it and saw that it had healed.

" Huh?"

" It healed!" Kamui exclaimed

Misaki looked down on the ground as she picked up a blue jewel.

" This is..." Misaki exclaimed

 _" That jewel... It came out of his body...?! Impossible!"_ Takuto thought

" I think this came out after he slashed you." Misaki said

" I don't know what that is..." Aichi said

" He's coming again!" Ren exclaimed

" Let's get out of here!" Chris exclaimed

Kai carried Aichi while Misaki helped Kamui to support Takuto as they ran away from the black mist.

" What is the meaning of this?!" Kamui ask

" We would like to know the same thing!" Ren exclaimed

Aichi winced again as Kai looked over to him.

" Are you okay?!" Kai ask

" Yes... It hurts a little, that's all... But I'm fine..." Aichi replied

" Don't worry! We'll get away from here soon!" Kai assured

" Yeah..."

" But where?!" Kamui ask

" We just have to keep running until we find a place to hide!" Ren said

" I know a place... Turn to your right and keep going straight ahead..." Takuto said

" Alright!"

They did as Takuto instructed as they found a cave and entered it. The black mist chasing after then disintegrated after touching a barrier as they stopped to catch their breath.

" We managed to get away for now..." Ren panted

" Aichi, are you alright?" Kai ask

" I should be asking you... You were the one who carried me the whole way..." Aichi replied

" I'm fine. You're the injured one here." Kai said

" I'm really fine... I just need some rest..." Aichi said

" Head deeper into the cave... There's a place for us to rest in." Takuto said

" Yeah."

They proceeded to walk deeper into the cave as they found a space filled with crystals from all sides and a bed and chairs in the area.

" Lay him down there." Takuto said

Kai nodded as he let Aichi lie on the bed and pulled up the blanket for him.

" You should sleep a little." Kai said

" Yes..."

Aichi slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep as the others sat on the chairs to rest.

" We have to stop Leon-kun soon, otherwise Void will enter our world." Ren said

" But I wonder why this came out of Aichi's body... It's as if Leon knows that it's there." Misaki said, holding out the jewel

" It's Void's power. He can see it thanks to that power." Takuto said

" What exactly is this?" Kamui ask

" That's... A Sacred Jewel from Cray." Takuto said

" A Sacred Jewel?"

" Long ago, a powerful priest was protecting it and Void came one day to capture it and the priest himself. But it was too late for the clans to come to the priest's aid when he got gravely wounded, even after getting rid of Void. His last wish was for us to burn him once he died along with the Sacred Jewel." Takuto said

" Then, the Jewel followed him after death?" Chris ask

" Yeah and he was supposed to never reincarnate because it would mean the jewel coming back as well but... I had held suspicions for awhile now that the priest might have fallen in love for a prince in Cray at the Dragon Empire with the other party having the same feelings. Maybe the Sacred Jewel held onto that strong emotion and wish of the priest and granted him reincarnation." Takuto explained

" Then what happened to the prince?" Asaka ask

" He was in despair by the fact that his lover was gone and took his own life. To follow where his lover had gone to." Takuto said

" Then you're saying that both of them have been reincarnated, right?" Ren ask

" Yeah."

" Then I have a very good idea who they might be. Since the Jewel came out from Aichi-kun, he's that priest. And the prince from Dragon Empire is everyone's guess here." Ren said

" Oh, I see what you mean." Misaki said

" Yeah..."

" Huh?" Kai ask

" On three, let's all look at that prince. One, two, three!" Ren counted

Everyone turned to look at Kai as he looked around.

" Me?!"

" Admit it." Ren teased

Aichi opened his eyes a little at that time.

" I-I don't have any feelings for him, alright?! We shouldn't get off the topic here!" Kai said

Aichi's eyes widened a little before closing his eyes again to make sure no one knew he was awake.

" A-Anyway, let's all get some rest. We still need to fight Leon." Kai said

" You're still stuttering." Ren teased again

" I'm not!" Kai exclaimed

Kai then went to the corner of the cave as he fell asleep while Ren and the others agreed on getting a little bit of sleep before fighting Leon.

" I think it's better to leave this with Aichi." Misaki said, placing the jewel next to Aichi's pillow

" Come on, let's all get some sleep." Kamui said

" Yeah."

After everyone fell asleep, Aichi opened his eyes as he looked over to the Jewel and picked it up. He got up from the bed and started to walk outside.

 _" Kai-kun doesn't like me... It's expected. He couldn't have fallen for someone like me... I'll go alone to defeat Leon-kun... I shouldn't drag them down..."_ Aichi thought

Once he was out of the cave, he was face to face with Leon, who was carrying something.

" You're alone? Where's your teammates?" Aichi ask

" Waiting for me to bring you back." Leon said

" Then let's fight here. I don't want to waste any time." Aichi said

" What's wrong? You don't look happy. Oh, Toshiki Kai rejected you?" Leon ask

Aichi's eyes widened a little.

" Y-You're wrong..." Aichi said

" Oh? Is that right?" Leon ask

" Leon. Let him carry me." A voice said

" Who's that?!" Aichi exclaimed

Leon turned the bundle he was carrying as it revealed to be a black haired baby.

" A baby?" Aichi ask

" A part of Void to be exact." Leon said

Aichi gasped.

" Hurry up." The baby said

Leon walked over to Aichi as he backed away.

" No! Stay away from me!" Aichi shouted

Black mist restricted Aichi from entering the cave again as Leon was soon in front of him. He held out the baby and pushed it onto Aichi as Aichi was left with no choice but to hold it.

 _" What... is this feeling? It feels as if... He's digging into my heart..."_ Aichi thought

Suddenly, the baby opened his eyes and gripped Aichi's shirt.

" I found it. Your darkness." The baby said

Aichi felt a dark pulse in his body as his eyes slowly turned blank. A dark aura surrounded his body.

" Kai-kun doesn't like me... He won't come for me because I'm weak..." Aichi muttered

" Leon. Bring us back there now." The baby said

At that moment, Kai came out of the cave after hearing Aichi's shouts as he gasped.

" Aichi!"

" It's useless. Your voice won't reach him anymore." The baby said

" A baby?!" Kai exclaimed

" Now, let's go. Grab me tightly, Aichi." The baby said

Aichi did as told as he walked over to Leon.

" Leon! What did you do to him?!" Kai ask

" It's thanks to you." Leon said, smirking

" Get back here!" Kai shouted

Kai ran towards him but a black wind made him shield his eyes as he saw the wind surrounding Leon and Aichi leaving as he ran after it.

 _" If I follow that, I'll know where they're bringing Aichi to! Wait for me, Aichi! I'll definitely save you!"_ Kai thought

* * *

Meanwhile, after finding Aichi and Kai missing, the others were following Psyqualia's direction from Ren and Chris to follow their trail.

" This is weird. Aichi-kun's Psyqualia is getting masked by a dark energy while I can still detect Leon-kun's." Ren said

" We've got to hurry. Leon might have Aichi already." Misaki said

" Let's run faster then!" Kamui said

" Yeah!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Aichi and Leon have arrived back where Jillian and Sharlene were waiting for them as Leon took a black crystal shard from Jillian's hand.

" So all I have to do is put this inside him and we'll have total control over him?" Leon ask

" Yeah. Hurry up." The baby said

" I got it already." Leon said

Leon was about to put the shard into Aichi when the baby stopped him.

" Wait a minute. This guy... He's still resisting." The baby said

 _" I can't... Kai-kun... Please..."_ Aichi thought

" It's no use. Toshiki Kai won't come to your rescue no matter what. That's because you're weak and he only yearns for strong fighters. Yes, like Ren Suzugamori." The baby said

" You're wrong... Kai-kun is not like that... He's a person... Who cares about his friends... He's a strong and kind person... And he's my hero..." Aichi said

 _" He's talking?"_ The baby thought

" Aichi!"

They turned their heads to see Kai as Aichi turned to him while falling back and letting go of the baby.

" You came..." Aichi muttered

Aichi fainted as Kai managed to catch him in time.

" Aichi! Get a hold of yourself! Aichi! What did you do to him?!" Kai ask

" Just a little more and I could've broken his soul. Well, whatever." The baby said

" Why you!" Kai said

 _" That guy... I didn't think his spiritual powers would still be this powerful after reincarnation. Looks like it'll be hard to take him for now."_ The baby thought

" I'll be retreating for now. Settle your job, Leon Souryu." The baby said, disappearing with the crystal shard

" So, you're my opponent, huh?" Leon ask

" Fine by me! You're going to pay for what you did to Aichi!" Kai said

" Kai-kun..."

" Aichi?!"

" I'll challenge Leon-kun..." Aichi said

" No! You're still recovering!" Kai said

" Please..."

" Alright. But I'll be supporting beside you." Kai said

" Thank you..."

Kai helped Aichi to stand as two fight tables appeared and they began their battle.

~ After the fight~

The others managed to make it after being stopped by the twins along the way as they saw that Aichi had defeated Leon. Aichi relaxed and let Kai catch him as he looked at him while smiling.

" Thank you, Kai-kun..." Aichi said

" Don't thank me. You were the one who defeated him. You did great. Now, rest." Kai said

" Yes..."

Aichi fell asleep as they were all teleported back to Earth after that. The next day, Team Q4 won the VF Circuit and was congratulated by their friends backstage as Aichi walked over to Kai after talking to the others.

" Thank you for saving me back there, Kai-kun." Aichi said

" No problem."

" You two really need to say something now." Ren said, pushing Aichi

Aichi fell as Kai caught him as Ren snickered.

" Now, we'll leave both of you lovebirds alone and head to see Takuto first. Have fun!" Ren teased

All of them left as Kai sighed.

" You okay, Aichi?" Kai ask

" Yeah..."

Kai thought about what Ren said as he looked away to think for a bit before leaning in to kiss Aichi on his lips. Aichi's cheeks turned red as Kai released the kiss.

" Aichi, I... I love you, for a long time now. After what happened, I was afraid I would've lost you, so..." Kai said

" Kai-kun... Me too... I love Kai-kun... Ever since we were children... Thank you..." Aichi said

" Yeah."

Kai hugged him for a few moments before releasing the hug.

" Now, let's go see what Takuto needs from us." Kai said

" Yeah..."

Both held hands as they went up where Takuto was before going to their own teams. Takuto explained to Aichi what he told the others as Aichi looked at the Jewel.

" I see. Since I reincarnated, the Sacred Jewel was inside me..." Aichi said

" Yes. There's a chance Void will strike again but that's why I'm going to give you back what belongs to you long ago." Takuto said

He took out a bow and a barrel of arrows as Aichi took them.

" They're used to channel your power. Your purifying powers with the Jewel just might defeat Void once and for all." Takuto said

" I see..."

Takuto tied the Jewel to a string decorated with white spiritual rocks.

" Here. Wear it. Only those who've seen it and touched it today can see it on you. But only you can see the power of it flowing around. If you don't want anyone else to get involved and see it, then don't let them touch it and wear it at all times so that it won't fall into the wrong hands. You must take care of yourself as well." Takuto said

" Yes." Aichi said, wearing the pendant

" I thought I should give this sword back to you as well, Toshiki Kai. It originally belonged to you after all." Takuto said, handing Kai a sword

 _" So I'm really that prince, huh... Well, at least I know Aichi was mine long ago too..."_ Kai thought, blushing a little

" Use that to protect him when needed to." Takuto said

Kai nodded.

" But hiding them would be a problem..." Aichi said, looking at his bow and arrows

Suddenly, the Jewel glowed as their weapons turned into the size of a keychain as the glow dissipated.

" The Jewel does whatever you want so please refrain from doing the thinking too much..." Takuto said

" Yes..."

" But this is really more convenient than before, considering the size of these things." Kai said

" Yeah. With all that's said and done, you guys can go now. Thank you once again." Takuto said

They nodded and left as Aichi went to stay at Kai's apartment for the night.

" Will you be going to Hitsue High next week when school starts?" Kai ask

" No. I've decided to go back to Miyaji, my original school." Aichi replied

" I see. If there's any problems, feel free to approach me. I'm your boyfriend now after all." Kai said

" Yes. Thank you, Kai-kun." Aichi said

" No problem."

They kissed as the night deepened.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! Without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

It was now the first day of Aichi being in Miyaji High. He did embarrass himself a little but he knew that he could go somewhere right after. After school, he ran towards Card Capital without noticing someone following him as he entered the shop to be greeted by Chris and his friends.

" Yo, Aichi." Chris greeted

" Chris-kun!"

After talking for awhile, Aichi then spotted the person who'd been following him and recognized him as his classmate, Naoki Ishida.

" What's up, Sendou? You're like a totally different person here than at school! And you're buddies with some guys from another country? Talk about global! Anyway, how'd you get like this?" Naoki ask

" Um... This..." Aichi said while showing him his deck

" What's this?" Naoki ask

" Cardfight." Aichi said

" Cardfight?" Naoki repeated

" It's Vanguard. Don't tell me you've never heard of it? You fight each other with cards. It's a card game that's really popular worldwide." Chris explained

" Vanguard? Worldwide?" Naoki repeated again

"That's right. A lot of countries hold international tournaments, too. You really don't know? It's common knowledge!" Lee said

" Common knowledge, you say?" Naoki said while placing his deck back on the table

" Oh, boy, you're a goner. Girls aren't gonna go for a know-nothing like you." Ali added

" What did you say?!" Naoki said while facing Aichi

" Eh? Me?" Aichi said

" So this is Vanguard?" Naoki asked one more time

" Uh huh. You use this deck to battle. Um, do you want to try it?" Aichi ask

" F-Fine, I'll play along once." Naoki said then Manager passed him a trial deck and they started their fight

" Stand Up, Vanguard!"

They continued their battle and when the sixth damage had fallen on Naoki's damage zone, the battle ended...

" 6 damage." Naoki said defeatingly

" So, the match is over. Ishida-kun?" Aichi ask

Naoki just bought the deck and ran out of Card Capital... At that time, Miwa and the others arrived as Aichi sat down and sighed.

" Come on, Aichi! Don't be so down! You went plenty easy on him already!" Chris said

" I don't know..." Aichi sighed

" Well, he bought a deck back, right? That shows that he's interested in Vanguard." Kai said

" I see... I guess I just have to reach out to him then... Thank you, Kai-kun!" Aichi said

" Get a grip. You're a leader, right?" Kai ask

" B-But if you say it like that..." Aichi stuttered

" Hey, Kai. Did something happen between you two? You guys have been closer ever since the Circuit." Miwa teased while nudging Kai

" Nothing. Come on, Aichi. Let's go." Kai said

" Y-Yes!"

" I knew it. Hey, lovebirds! Don't go crazy!" Miwa shouted

Aichi flinched while a tick mark appeared on Kai's head as they exited the shop. Aichi followed behind Kai as he stayed quiet.

" What's wrong?" Kai ask

" N-No... It's nothing... It's just that... Being together with Kai-kun like this... Is like a dream come true for me..." Aichi said, fidgeting his bag while blushing

Kai smiled as he held out his hand and Aichi looked over to him.

" Want to run back with me? We can spend even more time together." Kai said

" Y-Yeah!"

Aichi held Kai's hand as they ran back to Kai's apartment and stopped inside to catch their breath. After Kai finished catching his breath, he made sure Aichi had also finished catching his breath before carrying him up by his waist, making Aichi squeak in surprise.

" K-Kai-kun?!"

" If both of us really are the reincarnated prince and priest, then, Aichi... I'm glad I was able to be together with you again." Kai said

" K-Kai-kun... Yeah!"

" I'll never let you go ever again, Aichi." Kai said

" Me too, Kai-kun."

Kai lowered Aichi a little to hug him and press his forehead against Aichi's as they smiled at each other.

" I love you, Kai-kun."

" I love you too, Aichi."

After that, they took turns to shower as Kai made their dinner and they both went to sleep for the night after that.

~ The next day~

Kai and Aichi were heading over to Miyaji High while chatting with each other.

" I'm going to try to talk to Ishida-kun about Vanguard today." Aichi said

" That's good. Then, I'll meet you at your front gate after school. We can head over to Card Capital together." Kai said

" Yeah! That's a good idea!" Aichi said

Aichi suddenly sensed and turned to see something in an alley as he stopped in his footsteps for awhile. Kai also stopped after seeing Aichi stopping.

" Aichi?"

Kai looked over to where Aichi was looking at to see nothing in the alley.

" What's wrong?" Kai ask

" I saw something in there... A black light or something... It almost has the same shape as the Sacred Jewel." Aichi said, holding the Jewel

" That's impossible. There's only one of it in this world, right?" Kai ask

" I don't know... I have a bad feeling about this..." Aichi said

" Don't worry. If anything happens, I'll definitely come to you to protect you." Kai assured

" Yeah, thank you." Aichi said

They arrived at Miyaji High as Aichi waved Kai off before heading into his classroom but Naoki wasn't in the classroom yet, so he sat at his seat while waiting for Naoki to arrive. Once Naoki did, the bell rang as lessons started and a new student joined his class.

" I'm Kourin Tatsunagi. This is my first day at Miyaji Academy. It's a pleasure to meet everyone." Kourin greeted

" Kourin-san?!"

Kourin's assigned seat was behind Aichi as he greeted her and after she greeted him back, he was immediately stared at by his whole class.

 _" This is a little... I'm in trouble, right?"_ Aichi thought

Aichi sensed the same feeling again as he turned to the school entrance.

 _" That light... It's a shard now? It's not as strong as the one I sensed this morning. What's that?"_ Aichi thought

He then remembered what had happened during the events of the space between Cray and Earth.

 _" That shard is the same as the one Leon-kun almost used on me! I have to hurry and tell Kai-kun!"_ Aichi thought

During lunch break, Aichi ran up to the rooftop and called Kai as Kai answered after two rings.

 _" Aichi? What's wrong?"_ Kai ask

" K-Kai-kun! Void is... I think Void is starting to make a move again!" Aichi said

 _" What?!"_

" I remember now! What that black light I saw this morning was! It was the same black shard that Leon-kun tried to use on me back at the space!" Aichi said

 _" Are you sure about that?!"_ Kai ask

" Yeah, there's no mistake about it!" Aichi replied

 _" Are you in school?!"_ Kai ask

" Yes, we're currently having a lunch break! That black light is now at the school gate!" Aichi replied

 _" Just wait over there! I'm coming over now!"_ Kai said

" But your school...!" Aichi exclaimed

 _" I don't care! I told you, right?! I'll definitely protect you!"_ Kai said

Kai hung up the call as Aichi kept his phone while worrying about Kai. A few minutes later, his phone rang again as he answered it.

" Kai-kun!"

" I'm outside your school gate right now! Where is the black light now?!" Kai ask

Aichi ran over to the railing to check as he saw Kai and he started searching for the black light.

" Behind you! Behind that tree!" Aichi exclaimed

Kai turned behind but the tree split and there was now three.

" What?!"

" Kai-kun!"

 _" No good! Kai-kun can't see that black light! It's going to attack him soon! I need to hurry and do something!"_ Aichi thought

Aichi suddenly remembered something as he took out the keychain that had the bow and arrows as they manifested. Aichi drew the arrow and started to aim.

 _" But... I never shot an arrow before... What if I hit Kai-kun? I... I..."_ Aichi thought, lowering his arm

The Jewel glowed as Aichi's arm was lifted up again and he gasped.

 _" A warm hand... It's helping me... A nostalgic feeling is flowing within me... I have to shoot this arrow! To help Kai-kun!"_ Aichi thought

" Go!"

He shot the arrow as it started to glow in a blue light and it hit the right tree where the source of the dark energy was coming from. Kai manifested his sword as he slashed the monster away and it disappeared. Both withdrew their weapons as they turned back into keychains and Kai looked at the card and black shard on the ground.

" A Vanguard card?" Kai wondered

The card disappeared along with the shard as Kai gasped.

" It disappeared!"

Kai looked over to the rooftop as both picked up their phones.

" Kai-kun. Thank you." Aichi said

" You saved me too. Thank you, Aichi." Kai said

" Yeah!"

And the next few days that passed, Aichi formed a Cardfight Club at Miyaji and with the ongoing chaos with the interference of the Student Council, they decided to head over to Card Capital for the day.

" Yo, Aichi! You're alone today?" Miwa ask

" No. Shingo-kun went to get something and Naoki-kun went back to class to get his bag. So I came over first." Aichi said

" I see. Then let's fight first." Kai said

" Yeah!"

Aichi was about to walk over to Kai but he suddenly felt a dark pulse again as he collapsed. Kai ran over to him to pick him up.

" Aichi!"

" Kai-kun..."

" What's wrong, Aichi?!" Kai ask

" I don't know..." Aichi replied

They suddenly heard a bicker outside the shop as Shingo entered with Naoki.

" Hey, Sendou-kun! Ishida is acting weird! Huh? What's wrong?!" Shingo ask

" It's nothing..." Aichi said

Aichi gasped when he looked over to Naoki.

" Kai-kun... Inside Naoki-kun's right shoulder... There's a black shard..." Aichi said

" What?!"

" The Sacred Jewel... It's ours!" Naoki said, charging towards Aichi

Kai punched him away as he held Aichi tighter.

" Stay away from Aichi!" Kai shouted

" It's that shard... If that shard is destroyed, Naoki-kun will be free..." Aichi said

" No one can win against me. Never!" Naoki laughed

Kai narrowed his eyes as he carried Aichi and sat him down on the chair.

" I'll fight you! I'll never let you touch Aichi!" Kai said

" Fine by me."

They placed their decks and starting Vanguards on the table as they started the match.

~ After the fight~

Kai panted after he managed to win Naoki by a close shave with Descendant.

 _" I managed to win somehow... But what was that unit?"_ Kai thought

There was a sudden scream right after Naoki had collapsed as Kai turned to see a roaring black mist taking form in front of Aichi.

" Aichi!"

" That's... Isn't that Vowing Saber 'Reverse'?!" Miwa exclaimed

" Stay away from Aichi!" Kai shouted

His keychain turned into his sword as he slashed the mist and grabbed Aichi. He jumped back to the others as he let Aichi down.

" Are you okay?!" Kai ask

" Y-Yeah!"

" It's not over yet! That thing won't give up!" Kai said

" Be careful, Kai-kun." Aichi said

" Yeah! Take care of Aichi!" Kai said

" Kai!"

Kai continued to slash the mist but it kept forming back again as Aichi looked around.

 _" The shard! The shard is not inside Naoki-kun anymore! Where is it?!"_ Aichi thought

Aichi gasped as he saw what he was looking for.

" Kai-kun! The shard is in his chest! If you hit that, he might just disappear!" Aichi shouted

" His chest, huh?!" Kai muttered

Kai tried to aim properly and slash the dragon's chest but his speed was slower so he was unable to hit the chest that easily.

 _" I have to help Kai-kun!"_ Aichi thought

His bow and arrows appeared as he drew his arrow while trying to aim.

 _" Why?! I shouldn't be afraid to shoot anymore! Why can't I shoot?! No... What if I hit Kai-kun?"_ Aichi thought

 _" Don't be afraid. You must have a clear head to shoot this arrow."_ A voice said

 _" Who's there?!"_ Aichi thought

 _" It doesn't matter. You want to help him, right? Then calm down and think. Once the dragon's movements are stopped for a bit, take that chance to aim and shoot."_ The voice said

 _" That warm hand again..."_ Aichi thought

Kai's sword clashed with the dragon's right after that.

 _" Now!"_ The voice said

Aichi released the arrow as the arrow glowed and pierced through the shard, destroying it as the black mist and card disappeared. Kai panted as he ran over to Aichi after recovering a little.

" You okay?" Kai ask

" Yes..." Aichi panted

 _" Weird... When Aichi first shot the arrow, he was never this tired. Is it because he was close to the shard? No, he was already weak when the shard was at a still far distance. Does that mean... The shard is growing stronger and it's affecting him? Or..."_ Kai thought

Kai kept their weapons that had turned back into keychains as he got up while carrying Aichi and their bags and he walked over to the door.

" Kai? Where are you going?!" Miwa ask

" Don't follow me. I have questions for a certain someone." Kai said

Kai ran out of the shop as he soon arrived at the Tatsunagi Corporation and he went up with Aichi still in his arms. They then met Takuto at the top floor as Kai asked his needed questions.

" The phenomenon you're facing is called the Reverse Phenomenon. This caused by Void and his avatar clan, Link Joker." Takuto said

He then explained how the phenomenon works as Kai nodded.

" Thanks for telling us. Now if you'll excuse us." Kai said

" Wait. Let him rest here. He needs it, doesn't he?" Takuto ask

" No. If I do, then you'll take him." Kai said

" What?"

" I know. You're the mastermind behind Link Joker and the Reverse phenomenon. Aichi's been trying to tell me this whole time but you casted a spell on him so that he couldn't tell me anything. So he decided to grip my shirt to tell me that the mastermind is inside this room." Kai said

" Pretty good reasoning, Toshiki Kai." Reversed Takuto said, the red marks appearing

" I'll never let you have Aichi!" Kai said

He ran back the entrance as Aichi gasped when his voice came back.

" Kai-kun!"

" Aichi! Your voice is back!" Kai exclaimed

" Yeah! I knew you'd know what I wanted to say!" Aichi said

" Yeah. We need to warn the others tomorrow and make sure to keep you safe too." Kai said

" Yeah."

Kai ran back to their apartment as he helped Aichi to shower, make dinner and they went to sleep after that. The next day, Aichi and Kai were walking to Miyaji again as Kai frowned.

" I'm worried about you, Aichi. What if they come after you while I'm not around?" Kai ask

" I won't have to worry about that. Because I know... Kai-kun will definitely come for me." Aichi said

" Yeah." Kai said, blushing a little

Both waved each other off as Aichi went up to his classroom. He started chatting with Naoki and Shingo for awhile once he arrived.

" I wonder why Kourin-san never came at all this week." Aichi wondered

" I know right? She never contacted us at all! There's only that Takuto talking about her having idol work!" Naoki said

" Huh? Naoki-kun, you said Takuto-kun is the only one that said that Kourin-san was busy with idol work, right?" Aichi ask

" Yeah."

 _" Then... Don't tell me Kourin-san is..."_ Aichi thought

" Hey, Aichi. About yesterday..." Naoki said, breaking Aichi out of his thoughts

" What is it?" Aichi ask

" What was that? It didn't look normal to me." Naoki said

" That's..."

Aichi suddenly sensed something as he looked up at the sky to see a black ring.

" What's that?!" Aichi muttered

" What's wrong, Aichi?" Naoki ask

Both came forward to see what Aichi was looking at as their eyes widened.

" What is that?!" Shingo exclaimed

Hearing Shingo's exclamation, their classmates all looked up as well to see the black ring.

" A black ring?!"

" It's huge!"

 _" This is also part of Link Joker's plan?!"_ Aichi thought

Something came out of the ring as Aichi's eyes widened.

" Everyone, get down!" Aichi shouted

All his classmates ducked as the units came flying into the classroom.

" What are those?!" Naoki exclaimed

" Probably Link Joker units. Yesterday Kai-kun and I were told by Takuto, who was an agent of an evil being called Void, and he told us that Link Joker was Void's avatar clan. This might be part of their plan." Aichi said

" What should we do?!" Shingo ask

" I'll create an exit! Get everyone out of here!" Aichi said

His bow and arrows appeared as he shot his arrow and the purifying glow disintegrated the Link Joker units blocking the exit.

" Now! Go now!" Aichi shouted

" Y-Yeah!"

Naoki and Shingo guided their classmates out of the classroom as Aichi destroyed more trying to block the way.

" Aichi! Everyone's safe!" Naoki shouted

" Okay!"

He destroyed the last of the units as he ran out of the classroom with Naoki and Shingo.

" We've got to get to Misaki-san's classroom! There might be some there too!" Aichi said

" Okay!"

They heard a scream as they opened the door to Misaki's classroom.

" Akari!"

" Misaki-san!"

" Aichi?!"

Aichi saw that a unit was about to attack Akari as he fired his arrow, destroying the unit.

" Everyone, evacuate this classroom!" Aichi shouted

The students in the classroom evacuated as they headed to the field where they guided more students to safety.

" Aichi! Isn't there anyway to destroy that ring?!" Naoki ask

" I don't know..."

 _" It's so weird... Last time, when the shard was inside Naoki-kun, I felt weak in its presence. And yet... That black ring has the same presence and power but I'm not feeling anything from it. Why?"_ Aichi thought

" More are coming out!" Shingo exclaimed

" I won't be able to keep up!" Aichi exclaimed

" That's right. Submit to your fate." A voice said

They turned to the front to see Maki, Kourin and Kamui, all Reversed.

" No way..."

" You still have this many to destroy." Maki said

More units came out from the ring as Aichi hit them away with his bow.

 _" At this rate..."_ Aichi thought

The Jewel glowed as another keychain with the shape of a boomerang attached to it appeared.

" This is..."

 _" What are you doing? Hurry up and grab it. You want to save everyone, right?"_ The voice said

Aichi nodded as he grabbed the keychain and it turned into a giant boomerang. The moment it dropped, the floor cracked.

" Scary..." Aichi muttered

 _" Hurry up and throw it."_ The voice said

" Throw it?" Aichi muttered

Aichi grabbed the boomerang by the top with both of his hands as he managed to lift it up.

 _" I made it in secret, believing that maybe one day I might need to to protect loved ones with not just my spiritual power but also with all my strength. I made this out of strong wood and a spell was casted on it to make it indestructible. The name of this weapon is..."_ The voice said

" Hiraikotsu!"

The boomerang was thrown as many units were wiped out in one throw and the boomerang returned to Aichi as he caught it by the cloth wrapped around it.

" Impossible! Something like this exists?!" Kamui exclaimed

" Amazing..." Aichi exclaimed

 _" But you really exaggerated the 'with all my strength' part..."_ Aichi thought

" Aichi, look out!" Naoki exclaimed

Aichi turned in front to see units coming after him as a slash caused them to disappear.

" Sorry I took so long." Kai said

" Kai-kun!"

" Now, let's do this together." Kai said

" Yeah!"

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! Without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

While Aichi and Kai were still fighting, the students were quickly evacuated as the two nodded and ran away as well.

" It wasn't easy holding them off. We better head off to form another plan." Kai said

" Yes!"

They closed the gate as Aichi used one of his arrows to jam the handle for the lock and they ran off while leaving the Reversed fighters behind.

" The arrow won't last for long! We need to hurry and make sure everyone doesn't go too far!" Aichi said

" I know! But..." Kai said

" Aichi! Kai!"

They turned their heads to see Naoki and Shingo waving to them as they ran over to the alley they were hiding in.

" Where are the other students?!" Aichi ask

" They ran back to their own houses. They should be safe there." Naoki replied

" Hopefully." Kai said

Aichi turned to look outside the alley as he signalled them to stay quiet. They hid behind some boxes as Aichi narrowed his eyes when he saw a shadowy figure lurking around.

" That thing has a dark jewel shard too..." Aichi whispered

" The one we dealt with that time?" Kai ask

" Yeah. It seems to be holding onto the shard rather than the shard being inside it." Aichi whispered

" I see. I'll get an answer out of that thing." Kai whispered, drawing out his sword again

" Don't be reckless, Kai-kun! Who knows what Link Joker has in mind! Just stay here!" Aichi whispered

" But..."

" I have a plan." Aichi whispered

" ... Alright then. I'll keep watch." Kai whispered

" Yeah."

Aichi carefully drew out his arrow and started to ready his bow as he aimed at the dark shard. He fired the arrow as the figure suddenly brought the shard out to the arrow as the two clashed.

" No way!" Aichi exclaimed

" That thing knew?!" Kai exclaimed

The arrow got rebound as they dodged it.

" That was close..." Naoki sighed

" What was that?!" Kai exclaimed

" We've got to get out of here now! The aura's increasing in strength!" Aichi exclaimed

" But this is an alley!" Shingo exclaimed

" Don't worry about the small details and just run!" Kai said

Aichi retrieved the arrow as they ran out of the alley and realised the man was still looking at them. Making sure there were no vehicles around, Aichi took out Hiraikotsu and threw it again.

" Aichi?!"

However, Hiraikotsu was also deflected by the shard as Aichi caught it.

" Just how strong _is_ that shard?!" Kai exclaimed

" No... It's not the shard that's strong... That must be Void!" Aichi exclaimed

" What?!"

" Void is the one strengthening that shard! We can't fight him this way!" Aichi said

" Let's keep running!" Naoki said

" Yeah!"

Suddenly, Void appeared behind Aichi as he restrained him immediately.

" Aichi!"

" Hold it. Not one step closer. Otherwise, this shard I have here is going in." Void warned, putting the shard close to Aichi

" Let him go!" Kai shouted

" Interesting. So you're that prince from all those years ago. I never expected to see the both of you again, especially when the priest himself had sworn to never reincarnate." Void said

" Why...?! We just defeated you back at that space...!" Aichi exclaimed

" Keep on the updates, dear Aichi. Have you reincarnated to the point that your powers are not at its peak yet? I shouldn't expect too much though. After all, you just learned about your past life." Void said

" Let Aichi go!" Naoki shouted

" I just had an idea. Why don't I show you what the failure of a prince couldn't do to protect his loved one." Void said

They were surrounded by a dark dome after that as a screen appeared.

" What's that?" Shingo ask

" The past of Cray. My very first invasion ended in a failure and I was injured to the point that it would take me years to recover. But a miracle happened to me, a priest who'd been locked up during the war to maintain the Sacred Jewel's shine had came to my aid without knowing." Void explained

" What?!"

The screen showed the past Aichi approaching a cave as he entered it and saw the injured Void.

 _" Are you alright?! Are you an injured soldier from the war?! These are such terrible wounds..."_ The past Aichi said

" Of course, he couldn't sense my powers because I concealed them to prevent any beings from Cray from finding me. I was lucky that the kingdom had locked this one up for safety. He was exploring the battlefield after the war to search for survivors but I was the only one there. From there, he'd been tending my wounds since then." Void explained

The screen changed as it showed the past Aichi healing up Void's wounds and patching them up as well.

 _" You should be fine now. Once your wounds have fully healed, you can head back to your home."_ The past Aichi said

 _" Wait."_

 _" Yes? Is something the matter?"_ The past Aichi ask

 _" Might you be the priest guarding the Sacred Jewel? The one that everyone is talking about?"_ The past Void ask

 _" Y-Yes... B-But please don't tell anyone you saw me out in the aftermath of this battlefield, they won't like me outside so much."_ The past Aichi replied

 _" Of course I won't say anything."_ The past Void said

 _" Thank you!"_

The past Aichi walked out of the cave after that as the past Void had a dark smirk on his face after that.

" It was really a lucky break. A wound that would take me years to recover became a wound that recovered within a few days, all because of a gullible yet powerful priest helping me. He didn't know back then though... The war that I started was just so I could get my hands on the Jewel and the priest himself." Void explained

" Why?!" Kai ask

" The Jewel already has obvious reasons but the priest... was from what I heard he was a... different case. There were many rumors about him spreading around Cray, one was that he'd just suddenly appeared and the other was his remarkable powers as a priest. Healing, fighting and moreover, his speciality in Purification. I heard he was meeting the Prince of the Dragon Empire for a long time after their first encounter. So, one day before their next meeting, I decided to make my move and reveal myself." Void explained

The screen changed again as it now showed the past Aichi praying in front of the Jewel before hearing the door open. He opened his eyes after that.

 _" Who is it?"_ The past Aichi ask

 _" It's me."_ The past Void replied

The past Aichi thought for awhile before picking up the Jewel from the stand and wearing it around his neck before turning to the past Void.

 _" It's you. Didn't you go back home?"_ The past Aichi ask

 _" To be honest, I don't have a home. That's why I do have to thank you for healing me. It was very helpful."_ The past Void said, releasing his dark miasma

 _" This aura...! Why didn't I sense it earlier?!"_ The past Aichi exclaimed

 _" I can conceal my own aura, dear priest. Too bad you were locked up during the war so as to be safe from my hands. You didn't even know who I was until now."_ The past Void said

 _" I won't let you get the Jewel!"_ The past Aichi said, picking up his bow and arrows

 _" I won't be getting just that. I'll be getting you too."_ The past Void said

The past Aichi loaded his arrow and shot it towards the past Void as the purification light scrapped the past Void a little.

 _" Oh? Now I understand what they meant by your purification prowess. You definitely are powerful."_ The past Void said

 _" You're not welcome here! Come any closer and I'm shooting again!"_ The past Aichi warned, loading another arrow

 _" You underestimate me."_ The past Void said as he disappeared and appeared behind the past Aichi

The past Aichi gasped as he quickly used his bow to hit Void away.

 _" What?! So... Your bow also has your purification powers imbedded. Interesting. You are as interesting as they say."_ The past Void said

 _" I'm going to say this once more... Get out of here! You're not welcome!"_ The past Aichi said

 _" I thought so. Well, since it's impossible to touch you now. Let me leave a little parting gift as thanks for healing me."_ The past Void said

Suddenly, a giant slash was landed by a black mist coming from behind the past Aichi as he fell to his knees.

 _" You...!"_

 _" If I can't get you now, then once you die and reincarnate, I will come after you again. By then, I'll be even stronger than before. So, for now, as a memento, I'll be keeping the Sacred Jewel with me."_ The past Void said

The past Void approached him and reached out for the Jewel as the past Aichi quickly loaded another arrow and shot it at Void.

 _" What?! My powers..."_ The past Void exclaimed

 _" You won't get the Jewel...! Not even over my dead body...! I've sealed your powers...! You can wait as long as you like but as long as my soul never reincarnates, your powers will always be sealed...!"_ The past Aichi said

 _" How dare you...!"_

Using the last of his powers before they were sealed, the past Void retreated and the past Aichi had collapsed from the wound. A few minutes later, help had arrived but were too late...

 _" Priest!"_

A warrior ran over to pick him up as the past Aichi opened his eyes weakly.

 _" The Oracles had spoken of your danger, so we came as fast as possible! Hurry up and get the healers!"_ The warrior shouted

 _" It's too late, Ezel... No healers can heal this grievous wound... Listen to me carefully... I've sealed Void's powers away... It'll only come back to it once I reincarnate... But I don't plan to at all but I just need your help... Burn my body away, along with the Sacred Jewel... That way, no evil entity will come after it again..."_ The past Aichi said

 _" But..."_

 _" Please..."_

 _" ... Yes."_

 _" Thank you, Ezel... Oh... One more thing... Give my apologies to the Prince of the Dragon Empire for me..."_ The past Aichi said before drawing his last breath

 _" ... Yes. Take a nice long rest, Priest..."_ Ezel said

The screen slowly disappeared as they were back in the real world.

" And that's how it all ended up. You didn't show up at all because you were busy with duties and never knew what had transpired until the next day. You learned of his death and took your own life from despair. I was even more surprised that the priest, who'd vowed to never reincarnate, had done so." Void said

" You... You killed him! What more did you want?!" Kai ask

" Getting angry now, are we? Such a humane reaction. Befitting of a dethroned prince who doesn't even know to fight now that you've reincarnated." Void said

" Let him go!" Kai said

He charged at Void as the shard once again deflected his sword.

" Kai-kun!"

" I only came for him and him only. You're not going to interfere. I'll give you this though. I have no need for it yet. Once I have him under my full control, it'll be more easier to get it back." Void said, tossing the Sacred Jewel to them

" Aichi!"

" Now, it's time for us to go." Void said, disappearing with Aichi

" No!"

Kai got back up and tried to grab them as they disappeared before his fingers brushed them.

" Damn it! Aichi!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Void and Aichi had appeared in a room as Void let Aichi go and pushed him onto the bed.

" What are you going do?!" Aichi ask

" That's for me to know and for you to find out. You've sealed my powers before. It's time for you to face what I've faced. You'll become a powerless being in front me and I'll control every single one of your movements." Void said

" Stay away!" Aichi exclaimed as he shot his arrow

Void dodged it without being grazed as Aichi gasped.

" You're a reincarnate, which means you're not as powerful as before without your past memories. Submit to your fate and become mine, Aichi." Void said

" No!"

Void grabbed his wrists as a surge of electricity ran around Aichi and he screamed.

" Don't worry, the pain will end once this is complete. You'll keep your consciousness it everything you do will always be controlled by me. You'll have no freedom to choose, move and talk by your own free will anymore. You _will_ be mine, Aichi. Forever." Void said

Aichi fainted after that as the electricity stopped and Void removed his hands to reveal dark marks in the shape of chains wrapped around Aichi's wrists. Void chuckled darkly after that.

~ Two hours later~

Aichi opened his eyes as he looked around.

" What happened to me...?" Aichi muttered

" You're awake." Void said

" Void!"

Aichi tried to move when he felt restrained.

" My body...!" Aichi exclaimed

" I'm giving you your will to talk for awhile. How do you feel?" Void ask

" I have nothing to talk to you about." Aichi replied

" Oh? Even in this state, you still resist." Void said

Moving his finger a little, Aichi suddenly got up as he was now face to face with Void.

" You are one gullible person, Aichi. I have everything about you wrapped in the palm of my hand. I can easily even make you do many, many things with me." Void said

Void then moved his mouth to Aichi's ear as he licked it and Aichi flinched.

" You know. All you need to do is say 'yes'." Void whispered

" N... Yes."

Aichi's eyes widened after that.

 _" I didn't say that! Why is my mouth...?!"_ Aichi thought

" That's a good boy. Well, I won't do it now but once we are engaged, we can do whatever we want. Even what you desired just now." Void said, pulling away

 _" Engaged?! Marry him?! No! I won't do it!"_ Aichi thought

" So, Aichi... Let's get married." Void said

" Y..."

 _" No! I won't say it! Stop it!"_ Aichi thought

" Y-Y..."

 _" He can still resist? Looks like he just needs a little push."_ Void thought

The marks around Aichi's wrists glowed after that.

" Yes."

 _" No! I can't!"_ Aichi thought

" Now that's music to my ears. I have many outfits prepared for you in the next room, so let's go now." Void said

" Y... Yes."

Void put out his hand as Aichi took it and they headed over to the next room. Inside, there were various outfits prepared as Void took a few out and handed them to Aichi.

" Go inside the changing room and change into these. I want to see if they suit you." Void said

" Yes."

Aichi closed the curtains to the changing room as he started changing into the first outfit.

 _" I need to stop myself...! Otherwise... I'll be marrying to someone I hate!"_ Aichi thought

" Aichi, are you done?" Void ask

" Yes."

Aichi opened the curtains as Void looked at him for awhile.

" Hm... Something doesn't add up here... Why don't you change to the others?" Void ask

" Yes."

Aichi continued to change as he had now changed to the final outfit Void had picked.

" Everything is beautiful on you but there's just something missing... Hm..." Void said

 _" He's serious about it... What should I do...? As long as these marks are on me, I can't break free!"_ Aichi thought

" Oh, I know." Void said

He picked out another outfit as he handed it to Aichi.

" Change into these." Void said

" Yes."

Aichi closed the curtains as he unraveled the outfit and his eyes widened a little.

 _" These clothes are..."_ Aichi thought

His body started to move as it started to change Aichi's clothes again.

 _" No... These clothes..."_ Aichi thought

Aichi opened the curtains again once he was done as Void smirked.

" That's better. Like I thought, your priest outfit suits you the most." Void said

Void clicked his fingers as Aichi gasped upon regaining his will to speak.

" What is your intention?!" Aichi ask

" Hm? Let's just say I like to cling to good memories of the past." Void said, taking an ornament and comparing it against Aichi's hair

" I don't need that! I'm never marrying you!" Aichi said

" But you already accepted my proposal." Void said

" You forced me to say it!" Aichi said

" Hm... White suits you for now. I'll dye everything about you black after our marriage." Void said

" Like I said, I won't marry you! Stop dreaming! Kai-kun will definitely come and stop you!" Aichi said

" That dethroned prince? What can he do in that powerless self of his? He doesn't even know of his true strength." Void said, checking out another ornament

" Kai-kun's not powerless! To me, he's stronger than you and moreover, he's the one I love! Not you!" Aichi said

Void stayed silent as his back continued to face Aichi.

" Just give up already! I'm never going to love you!" Aichi said

" Go into the changing room and... take everything off. Don't even close the curtains." Void said

" Huh?!"

Aichi's body acted as ordered as Aichi struggled to regain control over his body.

" What do you intend to do?! No!" Aichi exclaimed

" I told you, didn't I? I control everything about you now. I've changed my mind now. I'll do what you desired before." Void said

" That's what you forced me to say too!" Aichi exclaimed

" I don't care. You've just irked me. So, if that dethroned prince is your love, then he won't be the first one to receive your love." Void said

" No! I don't want it!" Aichi exclaimed

" Aichi, stop yourself from yelling so much." Void said, handing a cloth

" No... Stop it..." Aichi muttered

Aichi's hand took the cloth and tied it around his own mouth as his body continued to remove the clothes.

 _" No! Kai-kun, please!"_ Aichi thought

Aichi's eyes started to pool with tears as his controlled body finally takes off his underwear.

" Lift up your arms, Aichi." Void ordered

Aichi's arms were forced to lift themselves up as shackles came down and Void shackled him up.

" That's a good boy. Just take this as practice for after we get married." Void said

 _" I'm sorry... I'm sorry, Kai-kun... If this really happens, I... I'd have betrayed you..."_ Aichi thought

" Let's begin, Aichi." Void said

 _" I'm really glad... That even after all this, I'll still love you... But you... I'm so sorry..."_ Aichi thought as the tears fell

Void closed the curtains after that.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


End file.
